Only if you told me to
by Basileya
Summary: Las relaciones están llenas de fases que condicionan a las personas que están envueltas en ellas. Será necesario llegar hasta el final para saber si realmente mereció la pena todo el camino recorrido, todas las emociones vividas. Porque Ron y Hermione tardaron cuatro largos años en estar en un mismo punto al mismo tiempo.
1. Negación

_¡Hooola! Mis queridas, aquí estoy otra vez con un pequeño fic sobre **Ron y Hermione**, ¡cómo no! Se trata de una serie de viñetas basados en los desafíos permanentes del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". El reto se basa en que ellos me han dado **cinco emociones distintas** y yo debo escribir **cinco viñetas** basadas en ellas. Las que a mí me han dado (ya las iréis descubriendo) me han servido para hilar una pequeña historia sobre mi pareja favorita en el mundo entero. La primera emoción es la **negación**. Aquí empieza esta pequeña historia :3_

_Para hacerlo oficial diré las palabras mágicas: **este fic ha sido escrito para los "Desafíos" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**. Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Only if you told me to**

**Capítulo 1: Negación**

No podía ser. No. Ni hablar. Se negaba. Rotunda y categóricamente. Es que no le daba la gana. No podía estar enamorándose de Ron.

Abatida, Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama. Acababa de pasar varias horas en los entrenamientos del Ejercito de Dumbledore y, en medio de toda esa vorágine, en medio de aquel duelo que habían tenido Ron y ella, había tenido una revelación. Bueno, en realidad, la revelación había sido más parecido a estrellarse contra una pared. Y, cuando había conseguido que todo le dejase de dar vueltas, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de Ron, y que ya no podía pararlo.

Había sido tal el terror que había sentido que se le había caído la varita al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y agacharse a coger la varita. No fue mucho tiempo pero el suficiente como para perder la concentración y que todos la mirasen de forma extraña. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger era una patosa? Ella sabía la respuesta, por mucho que no quisiese creerlo. Porque, simplemente, no podía ser. Era imposible. No tenía sentido. Y Hermione nunca había sido partidaria de las cosas que no tienen sentido.

Y, ahora, venía Ron y rompía todos sus esquemas.

Eso es lo que siempre hacía Ron. Romper todo. Como el año pasado, y era Navidad, y había un baile porque era el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y ella, como una tonta, había esperado que, quizá, solo quizá, Ron le pidiese que fuese su pareja. Pero, como siempre, lo había tenido que estropear todo, porque él solo pensaba en invitar a salir a las alumnas de Beauxbatons, que eran guapas, y tenían el pelo rubio y lacio, y se movían como cisnes, y no eran ella, porque Ron ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era una chica, y solo la había invitado al baile como último recurso porque no había conseguido ninguna cita. Y le dolió. Y se enfadó. Se enfadó con Ron porque, encima, le había montado el numerito por ir con el rival de Harry, y habían peleado, y ella se había descubierto un poco cuando le dijo que la próxima vez la invitase al baile como primera opción, y él, cómo no, se había hecho el loco, y ella había terminado llorando en su habitación hasta que se había quedado dormida.

Debería haber sido una pista. Con lo lista que era, tenía que haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido qué significaba. Pero no había querido hacer caso a esa vocecita que tanto le recordaba a la de ese grillo de una película de dibujos que le advertía lo que estaba pasando dentro de ese órgano alojado en su caja torácica. Se convenció de que habría tenido la misma reacción si todo hubiese pasado con Harry. O quiso convencerse de ello. Porque, en el fondo, siempre supo que, si para ella fuesen lo mismo, hubiese esperado que Harry la invitase al baile. Y, en cambio, no lo hizo.

No estaba preparada para asumir qué era lo que pasaba, que le empezaba a gustar Ron como algo más que como un amigo, que era posible que eso llevase sucediendo ya un tiempo, así que lo ignoró por completo. Desechó ese sentimiento a un lado y se prometió no volver a pensar en él. Y ella era una chica de palabra. Ella conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Era organizada, y disciplinada, y si se prometía no pensar en Ron como algo más que un amigo nunca más, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Pero parecía que no era una chica tan de palabra como ella pensaba, porque los sentimientos que tenía por Ron parecían ir por su cuenta, sin contar con ella en absoluto.

Porque, aunque había tratado de destruirlo, e ignorarlo, hoy todo eso la había golpeado con tal fuerza que si alguien le hubiese preguntado, lo hubiese soltado todo a bocajarro. Gracias a Merlin, la gente no preguntaba. O quizá no hacían preguntas porque ya sabían la respuesta. Esa posibilidad le daba más miedo todavía.

Había veces, como aquélla, minutos robados a la negación constante en la que vivía, en las que se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese ocurrido. No tenía ningún sentido. ¡Si se pasaban la vida discutiendo! Es que... ¿cómo iba a gustarle cuando ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación civilizada con él sin empezar a pelear?

Y, aunque no discutiesen, seguiría sin tener sentido. Ron era un desastre, y comía con la boca abierta, y no hacía los deberes, ¡y siempre llegaba tarde! Era despistado, e infantil, y tenía la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té. No tenía dedos suficientes en las manos y los pies para enumerar todas las cosas que le sacaban de quicio de él. Por eso no se explicaba cómo, aun así, se le llenaba el estómago de grindylows y las rodillas le temblaban como si fuesen un postre de gelatina.

Quizá eso significaba que su parte inconsciente ya había aceptado lo que le pasaba con Ron, por mucho que la parte de ella que no estaba loca siguiese en sus trece negando lo que su inconsciente ya consideraba una batalla perdida. Por eso pensó que, quizá, tal vez, si lo escondía en la parte más remota de su cerebro, si no lo decía en voz alta, en realidad, era como si no existiese. Y podía seguir fingiendo que todo eso que sentía por Ron, que le quemaba las entrañas y la desconcentraba de forma tan ridícula como en el duelo, no existía.

Porque las cosas no son hasta que no se dicen, y ella no pensaba decirlo.

* * *

_¡Ta chaaaaán! Y hasta aquí llega la primera viñeta con la emoción de la negación como eje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que está bien escogido este momento para representar la negación? Quiero saber todo lo que opináis sobre esta viñeta, así que hacédmelo saber en un **review**. Solo tenéis que rellenar el cuadradito que tenéis ahí abajo *_*_

_Aprovecho para hacer publicidad (jijijiji) y decir que el segundo capítulo del fic "**Yo, mi, me... contigo"**, un _James&Rose_, ya está subido. Así que pasaos y decidme qué os parece, ¡estoy muy ilusionada con esa historia! Espero que os guste :3_

_También aprovecho para recordar mi twitter (**basileyas**), que siempre tengo intención de dejarlo y me acuerdo cuando ya he publicado. Allí suelo ir avisando de las actualizaciones y nuevos fics en los que me pongo a trabajar, y cuento (como todo el mundo XD) cosas sobre su vida en general. Así que si os apetece, allí me vais a encontrar._

_Eso es todo, muchachas y muchachos. Ya me despido. Que todo os vaya bonito._

_Un beso y un achuchón, Basileya_


	2. Enfado

_¡Hola! La emoción de esta viñeta es el enfado pero, esta vez, el personaje que la refleje será Ron. Quiero dedicar este pequeño capítulo a **kisses rain**, **Bluueeyes**,** Lu**, **adrisstbdt** y **Dani**._

Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Enfado**

Estaba aterrado. Dentro de una hora empezaba su primer partido de quiddtch como guardián del equipo de Gryffindor y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No conseguiría parar ni una sola quaffle, y perderían el partido, y Harry le echaría del equipo, y todo Hogwarts se reiría de él hasta el curso siguiente. ¡Pero no era culpa suya! Toda la culpa la tenía Hermione.

Ella se había besado con Krum.

Si Hermione no se hubiese besado con ese búlgaro del demonio, él ahora podría concentrarse en el partido. Pero, como se había besado con él, por su culpa —no la de él, que conste—, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la bocaza del cara de sapo sobre los labios de Hermione, sus manazas sobre su cuerpo, y sentía tanta furia y rabia bullendo dentro de él que tenía ganas de golpear a algún niño de primero. O a algún elfo, para hacer enfadar a Hermione.

Se sentía traicionado. Era él quien tendría que haber besado a Hermione primero. Primero y después. Todas y cada una de las veces que unos labios hubiesen atrapado los de Hermione tendrían que haber sido los suyos. La sola idea de que cualquiera que no fuese él la besase era inconcebible, y le ponía enfermo, físicamente enfermo. Le dolía el pecho, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se volvían muy pesados, y hasta se le quitaba el hambre. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

Había sido un estúpido por creer que Hermione sentía algo por él. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese verano, todo lo compartido, había creído que ella también lo sentía. Pero había creído mal. Después de todo, tenía su lógica. Él era obvio. Ginny se había burlado de él por eso, no dejaba de decirle que se le notaba un montón que le gustaba Hermione, a kilómetros. Ella era la bruja más brillante de su generación, todos lo sabían, así que tendría que haberse dado cuenta, y si, tras hacerlo, no había hecho nada, era porque no sentía nada por él. Había malinterpretado las señales. O se las había inventado, directamente.

Mirándola ahora, al otro lado de la mesa, se sintió más tonto que nunca. ¿Cómo podía siquiera haber pensado que Hermione pudiese sentir algo por él? La había tratado como a mierda los últimos días hasta el punto de que ella había empezado a alejarse de él. Cuando la veía así de triste, como ahora, desayunando, le daban ganas de disculparse.

Pero, luego, le veía meterse un pedazo de bacon a la boca, y veía que la grasilla se le quedaba en los labios, y los volvía brillantes, y le daban unas ganas incontrolables de besarla. Quería besarla con los labios, con la lengua y con los dientes. Quería sentir el sabor del bacon en su boca y que su olor le embriagase. Quería hacer con ella un lazo, agarrarla de la cintura y hacer un nudo con sus brazos. Pero, entonces, recordaba que Krum ya había besado esos labios, y lo único que quería era coger la escoba, volar hasta Bulgaria y arrancarle la cabeza por haberse atrevido a robársela.

Porque se la había robado. Se la había robado cuando la llevó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se la había robado cuando iba a la biblioteca, solo para estar con ella —él odiaba la biblioteca—, y Krum ya estaba allí, con Hermione. Se la había robado cuando le había dado ese primer beso que tendría que haberle dado él.

Y, al pensar en eso, ya no tenía ganas de perdonarla.

Se sentía pequeño, estúpido, insuficiente. Probablemente porque eso es lo que era. Un tío pequeño, estúpido y, definitivamente, insuficiente.

Para Hermione, él solamente era el amigo tonto al que tenía que regañar todo el día por no hacer los deberes, por ir con la camisa por fuera del pantalón y por comer con la boca demasiado llena. Todas las esperanzas que había tenido de que podría ser algo más que eso se habían estrellado contra el suelo. Y lo peor de todo es que la caída había sido desde muy arriba. Porque durante los meses anteriores se habían acercado tanto, había creído leer tantas señales en sus ojos, había volado tan arriba, que la ostia había sido terrible.

—¡No te tomes eso, Ron!

El grito de Hermione le sobresaltó mientras se llevaba el vaso de zumo a la boca. Pero estaba tan enfadado con ella que, aunque fuese solo por llevarle la contraria, se lo bebió hasta la última gota. Pronto comprendió que Harry le había echado el Felix Felicis en el vaso. Suerte líquida. De pronto se sintió confiado, seguro, grande. Pararía todas y cada una de las quaffles que le lanzasen, y ganarían el partido, y Hermione se quedaría tan impresionada por lo bien que había jugado que se enamoraría de él. Y ese tonto búlgaro no significaría nada, y ahora sería él quien la besase.

Pero, resulta que, Harry no le había echado el Felix Felicis en el zumo. Solo le había hecho creer que lo había hecho. Y, aunque fuese posible que hubiesen ganado gracias a sus paradas, por una suerte que provenía de algún lugar misterioso que aun no estaba localizado, no era posible que fuese tanta como para ganar el partido y que Hermione se enamorase de él en un solo día.

Se enfadó tanto consigo mismo por volver a ser tan estúpido que, pegándole una mala contestación cuando le felicitó, se largó a la sala común. Se enfadó tanto con Hermione que cuando Lavender Brown se le echó a las brazos no la apartó. La besó de lleno en la boca y la sentó sobre sus piernas, y, aunque su subconsciente deseaba que fuese Hermione, la parte vengativa de su cerebro lo que deseó fue que cuando entrase por la puerta, a ella le doliese, aunque fuese un poquito.

Cuando, mano a mano con Lavender, entró en el aula donde estaba Hermione con Harry y un montón de pajarracos a su alrededor, le pareció haberlo conseguido. Pero resulta que no le gustó nada lo que vio. Pero como resulta que también seguía habiéndose besado con Viktor Krum y a él seguía doliéndole, mucho, no tenía ninguna intención de perdonarla por eso.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí llega la segunda viñeta! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué opináis sobre la elección del momento para expresar la emoción? Todo lo que queráis decirme sobre esta viñeta, decídmelo en un review, que se agradecen mucho, mucho._

_Espero traer la próxima viñeta pronto._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


	3. Rencor

_¡Hola! Aquí traígo la nueva viñeta de este desafío, que centra la emoción en el rencor. De nuevo, vuelvo a hacer de Hermione nuestra protagonista. Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: **Lu**, **kisses rain**, **Lui Nott** y **IamBulletproof**._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rencor**

Habían pasado veintinueve días desde la última vez que había hablado con Ron. No es como si los hubiese contado. Solo es un dato.

Él, no solamente la había estado tratando mal durante varios días, sino que encima se había liado con Lavender delante de sus narices. Así que había decidido que no iba a volver a hablarle. Por principios, básicamente. Y eso había hecho.

No podía negar que, en un primer momento, le había dolido de una forma que era incapaz de describir. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho mal, por qué no era ella la que estaba entre los brazos de Ron. Ni siquiera quería mirarles. Porque solo eso le hacía daño. Así que fingió que no había pasado. Simplemente. Pasó varios días escabulléndose de ellos, viviendo en una realidad paralela y alternativa, hasta que, un día, de repente, se los encontró de bruces. Ahora no podía seguir fingiendo que no existían.

Qué poderosa era la realidad. Mierda de realidad. Y eso que ella nunca decía tacos.

Aunque fue aun más poderosa cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban solo cuatro días para la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn y ella no tenía pareja. Se lo había pedido a Ron, y él había dicho que sí. Pero eso parecía que había sucedido hacía décadas. La sola idea de que él apareciese preguntándole a qué hora quedaban en la sala común para ir juntos estaba fuera de toda cuestión. No iba a pasar. Así que encima de romperle el corazón, la dejaba plantada para la maldita fiesta. Diez puntos para Ron Weasley.

Pero como no había mal que por bien no viniese, decidió que aquélla sería la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a otro chico a la fiesta. O, mejor, hacer que él la invitase. Tenía que ser alguien que cabrease mucho a Ron. El que más rabia le diese. El que peor le cayese. Sino no iba a tener gracia. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber que el candidato perfecto era Cormac McLaggen.

El chico había intentando acercarse a Hermione en algunas ocasiones pero ella siempre le había dado esquinazo, o había pasado olímpicamente de él. Pero ahora le necesitaba. Así que, durante una de esas comidas que no compartía con Ron, aprovechó que él estaba lo bastante cerca como para oírle y dejó caer sutilmente en su conversación con Ginny que aun no tenía pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn. Antes de irse, al pasar por su lado, le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Tres minutos después habían quedado.

—A Ron no le va a hacer gracia —soltó Ginny mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

—Ron perdió el derecho de opinar sobre si le hace gracia o no el día que se enrolló con Lavender.

—Hermione... —dijo la pelirroja con tono de recriminación.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora voy a tener que pedirle permiso? En primer lugar, si no estuviera con Lav-Lav, no tendría que buscarme otra pareja para esa fiesta. Así que, técnicamente, es culpa suya por estar con Lavender. Que no es que a mí me importe. Ya ves tú, ¿a mí qué más me da? Nada. Puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera. Es lo que está haciendo. Así que yo haré con mi vida lo que quiera. Y si lo que quiero es ir con Cormac a la fiesta de Slughorn, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Hermione había hablado todo de seguido, ni siquiera había tomado aire entre frase y frase. Ginny la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisilla en sus labios que no auguraba nada bueno.

—A eso se le llama vengarse... rencorosilla —río Ginny entre dientes reanudando el paso, dejando a una descolada Hermione unos pasos atrás.

—A eso se le llama tener vida —espetó Hermione cuando se puso a su altura—. Y yo no me estoy vengando, ni soy rencorosa.

—Uy que no —la miró Ginny sin borrar la sonrisa—. Vamos... Cormac ni siquiera te cae bien. ¡Pero si pasabas de él! Y de repente aceptas ir con él a la fiesta de Slughorn. Porque, claro, no tiene nada que ver con que Ron no lo pueda ni ver, ¿verdad?

Hermione bajó la mirada, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Pero estaba demasiado herida como para admitirlo, o como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era infantil, y que, efectivamente, en cuanto Ron se enterase, se cabrearía, y quería ver eso.

Y lo vio. Cuando, el día de la fiesta, bajó a la sala común arreglada y dijo que iba a encontrarse con Cormac, vio cómo Ron dejaba de besar a Lavender y sus ojos eran atravesados por una mezcla entre la confusión y la rabia que le confirmó que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Había ganado. Pero, la verdad, eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. No había sentimiento de victoria porque, en realidad, no había ganado nada.

Quizá porque Ron seguía teniendo a Lavender sobre su regazo. Quizá porque ella seguía teniendo que ir a la fiesta con un tío que ni siquiera le caía bien. Quizá porque, si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso como deberían haberlo hecho, ahora ella se hubiese estado encontrando con Ron en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento, y se hubiesen sonreído de forma tímida y, quizá, Ron le hubiese dicho que estaba guapa aquella noche. Quizá, a la vuelta, ella se hubiese atrevido a darle un beso en la mejilla al desearle buenas noches, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Quizá...


	4. Culpa

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo una nueva viñeta de este fic y la emoción en la que se basa es la culpa. Muchas gracias a quienes habéis comentado el capítulo anterior: **damcastillo, , Medusae, Bluueeyes, IamBulletproof** y **Lui Nott**._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Culpa**

Nunca una mañana de Navidad había sido tan triste. Era la primera vez que, cuando se despertaba, no había ningún regalo que abrir debajo de un precioso árbol lleno de adornos, no había ninguna taza de chocolate caliente humeando en la mesa del desayuno, no había ningún Harry ni ninguna Hermione con quien compartir ese día. Estaba solo en una habitación de mala muerte y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer.

Quería volver. Quería volver desde el momento en el que sintió que se estaba desapareciendo con los gritos de Hermione volviéndose lejanos. Hermione... Quería volver con Hermione. A la mierda con lo demás. Lo único que quería era volver a verla, y decirle que lo sentía, y escucharla gritarle, y... se conformaba con estar en la misma habitación que ella, o en la misma tienda de campaña, daba igual, pero estar cerca de ella, y saber que estaba bien.

Había sido un tonto, y un orgulloso, y un celoso, y un cabezota. Y la había abandonado. Había prometido que no lo haría pero lo había hecho. Ver a Harry con Hermione era más de lo que había podido soportar. Pensar que estaban juntos, o cualquier cosa que se le pareciese, había sido superior a sus fuerzas. Y había estallado. Les había gritado y, en un arranque de rabia e ira incontrolable, había decidido que se largaba de allí. Y lo había hecho. Con Hermione detrás gritándole, suplicándole, que se quedase, que por favor no se fuese, se había desaparecido.

El haber llevado el horrocrux durante horas no había ayudado, precisamente.

Mientras lo llevaba, todos sus miedos, todas sus inseguridades, se multiplicaban de tal forma que perdía conciencia de la realidad. Pero no podía echarle toda la culpa al horrocrux. Porque eso es lo único que hacía: multiplicaba. Y eso significaba que había una base real que sustentaba todo. Muchas cosas de las que había dicho se le habían cruzado por la cabeza alguna vez. Aunque fuese en su subconsciente más recóndito.

_Lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él. _

Ese pensamiento había cruzado tantas veces su cabeza que, cuando aquella vocecita que salía del horrocrux se había hecho oír por su boca, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Hermione siempre se ponía de parte de Harry y con él lo único que hacía era discutir. Y era más cariñosa con Harry que con él. En realidad, tenía sentido, que lo eligiera a él. Al fin y al cabo, Harry era el Elegido, el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió, el chico al que todo el mundo admiraba y conocía. ¿Y quién era él? Solo su mejor amigo, su sombra. Si Hermione se iba a fijar en uno de los dos sería, definitivamente, en Harry, no en él.

Pero, con cada día que pasaba, Ron iba rescatando todos esos momentos que había compartido con Hermione, como cuando le enseñó a volar en escoba el verano pasado, o cuando Hermione le invitó a la fiesta de Slughorn, o cuando le había dejado ganar al ajedrez, o cuando la había consolado en el funeral de Dumbledore, o cuando habían bailado en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Cada uno de esos momentos recuperados le hacían sentirse aun peor. Porque no hacían más recordarle lo mal que lo había hecho todo, la promesa que había roto al salir de la tienda, al escuchar sus gritos y no parar. Se sentía como una mierda.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Su nombre, _Ron_, muy bajito, casi como un susurro. ¿Hermione? Ésa era la voz de Hermione. Parecía que salía de... su bolsillo. Metió su mano dentro y sacó lo que allí había. Solo era el desiluminador que le había legado Dumbledore. Seguía estando igual que siempre, no se apreciaba nada diferente. Era imposible que la voz de Hermione hubiese salido de aquel cacharro. Pero estaba tan seguro, tanto, de haberla oído. Había sido su voz, y había salido de su bolsillo. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Con manos temblorosas, Ron accionó el desiluminador y, como siempre, toda la luz del cuarto fue tragada por él. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, el suelo de la habitación estaba levemente iluminado por un resplandor que venía del otro lado de la ventana. Cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver una bola de luz tintineante, como si estuviese esperándole.

Sin perder un segundo, Ron recogió las cuatro prendas que tenía esparcidas por la habitación y las metió en la mochila, junto a su varita, las que había quitado a los carroñeros y un par de cachibaches más. Tras colgársela al hombro, salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo al jardín. La pequeña bola de luz empezó a moverse y le condujo hasta el cobertizo que había en la parte de atrás. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, casi sin parpadear, esperando que pasase algo, que hiciese algo.

La bola de luz tintineó de nuevo y, de pronto, corrió en dirección a su pecho y le atravesó. Una sensación de calidez y bienestar le inundó por completo. La misma sensación que le llenaba por completo cada vez que estaba con Hermione. Y lo supo. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, solo sabía. Sabía que si se desaparecía en ese preciso instante, dejaba la culpa a un lado y se concentraba en lo único que importaba ahora, aparecería donde realmente quería estar.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta viñeta. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué opináis de la escena elegida? Todo eso y todo lo que se os ocurra, dejádmelo en un **review**. ¡Es importante saber vuestra opinión! Cuenta._

_Ya solo **queda una viñeta**, está escrita y la subiré pronto. Queda una última emoción para completar este minific._

_No sé si habrá a alguna de vosotras os gustará el **James&Rose** pero si es así, ¡pasaos por el que estoy escribiendo! Se llama "**Yo, mi, me... contigo**" y ya voy por el tercer capítulo. Si todo va según lo previsto, esta semana que viene subiré el cuarto. Y a quienes no os guste... ¡dadle una oportunidad!_

_Nada más que decir, aprovechad el finde y que os vaya bonito._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


	5. Valentía

_Con esta viñeta doy por finalizado el Desafío de las Emociones del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Valentía._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Valentía**

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo Ron abruptamente, haciendo a Hermione fijar su atención, entre todo aquel caos reinante, en él— ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien!

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Hermione, impaciente, nerviosa, con sus brazos abarcando más colmillos de basilisco de los que podía en realidad.

—Los elfos domésticos. Estarán todos abajo en las cocinas, ¿no?

Hermione sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más y más deprisa con cada palabra que decía Ron. Cada latido retumbaba aun más fuerte que el anterior y lo podía sentir dentro de su cabeza. Una ola de calor manó de sus entrañas y se extendió por sus extremidades, notando como cada célula de su cuerpo empezaba a quemar de forma abrasadora.

—¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ordenarles luchar? —escuchó Hermione decir a Harry, como si su voz saliese de una especie de nebulosa.

—No —la seriedad de la voz de Ron, le hizo enganchar con aun más firmeza sus ojos en su rostro—. Quiero decir que deberíamos decirles que se marcharan. No queremos más Dobbys, ¿verdad? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros...

En cuanto escuchó decir a Ron que deberían decir a los elfos que se marcharan, una fuerza que se escapaba de su razón, tomó el control del cuerpo de Hermione. Era como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido la llave que abría las compuertas a todo eso que sentía por Ron, eso que había sido encerrado en algún lugar de su cerebro, no sabía exactamente dónde, solo que muy, muy al fondo. Pero, en una fracción de segundo, esas puertas se abrieron, o las echaron abajo, qué más daba. Y, como el agua de mar contenido por un dique, lo que Hermione sentía por Ron brotó de su interior y la dominó por completo.

De pronto, escuchó un gran estruendo a sus pies y sus brazos quedaron mucho más livianos que hacía solo unos segundos. Y, entonces, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba recorriendo la distancia que la separaba de Ron, y sus brazos estaban rodeando su cuello, y sus labios estaban sobre los de él. Se pegó a su cuerpo y le besó como si aquél fuese el último beso que le iba a dar a Ron. Porque podía ser el último.

Ron tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, en asimilar qué estaba pasando, porque había esperado, soñado con ese momento tantas veces, que le costaba creer que, por fin, estuviese pasando en realidad. Pero estaba pasando. Hermione estaba ahí, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su boca sobre la suya. No podía perder un solo segundo más. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y Merlin sabía si lo tendrían en el futuro.

Las manos de Ron se hundieron en su espalda y vagaron por ella hasta que su espalda quedó rodeada por sus brazos. Sus labios la besaban de una forma tan intensa, como si quisiese imprimir sobre su boca la suya, para que nunca la olvidase, para que ninguna otra encajase tan bien contra la suya. Podía sentir todas esas emociones que embargaban a Ron y que, al mezclarse con las suyas propias, eran perfectas, como dos piezas de rompecabezas perdidas que por fin se han encontrado.

Le daba igual que el castillo, el mundo, se estuviese cayendo sobre sus cabezas ahora mismo. Lo único que parecía real, ahí, en ese momento, era Ron, los labios de Ron, las manos de Ron, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, todo él. Llevaba enamorada de él más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir y, sí, las cosas habían sido muy chungas entre ellos, muchísimas veces, y ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ser capaz de mirarle después de aquello, cómo serían las cosas al día siguiente, si había día siguiente, o incluso dentro de una hora.

Por el momento, era feliz, muy feliz. Y, lo que era más importante, ahora tenía una buena razón por la que luchar, una de las de verdad, de las que marcan un antes y un después. Debía averiguar si se atrevería a mirarle después de aquello, si sus mejillas se encenderían, si habría más besos como ése. Porque, ahora que entendía por qué el sombrero seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor, estaba dispuesta a hacer acopio de todo ese valor escondido dentro de ella, no solo para besar a Ron, sino para estar segura de que los dos, por fin, habían llegado al mismo punto, al mismo tiempo. Porque, quizá, si ganaban la guerra, todas esas cosas que tenían pendientes, todas esas cosas pendientes de las que había hablado Ron aquella noche tras el funeral de Dumbledore, dejarían de ser pendientes y se convertirían en algo real.


End file.
